


Lessons

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: Crixus and Naevia finally have a chance to be alone together, and with time of the essence Naevia wish to learn something
Relationships: Crixus/Naevia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For The Undeafeted Gaul. I hope you like it (tried to tag you, buddy, but can't find your name}
> 
> I never write Het. like... never, okay i think once but it wasn't posted anywhere. I usually write M/M but this was a lot of fun.

She was waiting for him by the bars that separated his world from hers, her eager face pressed to a space between them. With silent fingers she unlocked the gate with her pilfered key and let him through. They fell into each others arms immediately, savoring each others warmth.

“We must be quick,” Naevia whispered and pushed him back toward a covered space under the stone steps.

Crixus laughed softly. “I have waited patiently to finally hold you in my arms and now you tell me to hurry?”

Naevia grinned. “There will be other times.” She stepped under the covering with him. “We can only make the most of the time afforded us, Fetching wine does not take all night.”

Crixus pulled her close and kissed her. Naevia's hands, though trembling, smoothed over his skin with confidence, squeezing muscle and tracing the dips in between. She sighed softly into his mouth. Crixus slid one hand down from out of her hair and cupped her breast. Naevia stopped and stepped back a little.

“Apologies,” Crixus whispered.

“It is not you,” Naevia looked away, her dark eyes shrouded under luscious lashes. “I do not know what tales travel between the gladiators about the house slaves, but I am untouched. Domina treats me as a daughter and will have no man harm me.”

“I refuse to take anything you do not wish to give.” Crixus touched her cheek. “It gladdens my heart just to hold you in my arms.”

Naevia sighed. “I fear Domina may know if...” she trailed off, unable to put voice to her concerns. “But I do wish us to share something of note.” she gingerly trailed her fingers over his cock through the linen of his subligaculum “May I taste you?”

Crixus' moan rumbled deep in his throat. “You do not need to do this.”

“I wish to.” Naeiva sank to her knees and undressed him. “But I am in need of your direction.”

“It shall be an honor to do so,” Crixus smoothed her hair back from her face. He took his hard cock in his hand and held it still for her. “Begin however you desire.”

Naevia leaned forward and tentatively licked the head of his cock. Slowly, she took him into her mouth. She looked up, searching for some sign on his face that she was doing something right. Crixus smiled down on her.

“Slow. I wish to savor this feeling,” he whispered.

She did as he asked, slowly bobbing her head. At Crixus' direction she sucked in her cheeks, creating a tighter sensation around his flesh. Her confidence grew with Crixus' moans and the soft whispers of her name. She gripped his hips in both hands and increased her speed just a touch. Crixus removed his hand from around the base and she attempted to take all of his cock into her mouth. She gagged and pulled back.

“Apologies,” she whispered. 

“None needed,” he purred. Before he could add anything else she had slipped her lips around him again.

Her nails bit into the flesh of his hips as she bobbed her head. Her tongue swept over the underside of his cock, increasing pressure whenever she heard a moan rise from her lovers throat. Crixus buried his hands in her hair and murmured soft words of encouragement, directing her to lick a certain area or to suck harder, to use her hand on him as well to slide his foreskin back and fully expose the sensitive head of his cock. All this she did and more. A whine rose from her throat and vibrated through him.

The burn of approaching release flooded his belly. He fought to keep his hips still, to stop himself from fucking her wet, warm mouth. His cock twitched. 

“Naevia,” he whispered. “I would finish.”

Naevia pulled back. “And I would taste your seed. Do not stop.”

He was enveloped in the heat of her mouth once more, under assault from her quickly learning tongue that lapped precum from him. He moaned her name again, giving her fair warning of his impending release, but she continued to lavish attention upon his cock until he spilled in her mouth.

Naevia stalled for a second, her eyes flying open in surprise. She pulled back and covered her mouth against a cough. “Apologies,” she whispered.

Crixus took her gently by the shoulders when she tried to lean in again. “I warned you, my love,” he said with a smile. “And it is finished now. No apologies needed.” He helped her to her feet and kissed her.

Naevia took his hand in hers and slipped it underneath her garments. She was wet between her legs. 

“And now mouth and tongue must be set to task-” he purred in her ear- “upon your tender flesh.”

He knelt and gently pushed her skirts up around her hips. Naevia gripped his short hair.

“Naevia!”

At the sharp shout of her name Crixus immediately let go of her and stepped back. Naevia ran out to face the guard who had called her.

“What is taking so long?”

“I dropped a jug and set to clearing fragments before foot were torn asunder on them,” she answered, her voice high and shaking.

“Stupid bitch,” the guard hissed. “Hurry, they are waiting for you.”

At the guards retreating footsteps Crixus stepped from the shadows, dressed once more. “Fucking guard should watch mouth,” he snarled. “Unless he desires to feel blade pressed against throat.”

“Hush now,” Naevia smiled. “Killing him would put an end to what little time we can snatch with each other.” She kissed him and then directed him towards the gate, locked it behind him, then kissed him once more through the bars. “Know my thoughts will be upon you alone until we meet again.”

“And mine shall upon you.” Crixus covered her hand were it lay upon the bars. “And my heart forever warmed by the mere glimpse of you until I hold you again.”

They kissed again then Naevia was gone, grabbing the jug of wine as she passed the shelves. Crixus remained at the bars until could see her no more then returned to his sleeping space with her scent upon his fingers and memory of her filling his mind.


End file.
